The grains drying after the harvest and before the storage is a need due to the strongly hydrated by heaps product's characteristic alterations, such as the respiration or oxidation of glycides, intra-cellular fermentations, development of bacteria and fungi, and all noxious effects resulting from.
The present invention belongs, in general way, to the technological sector of grains drying equipments, and, more specifically, refers to a new conception applied to an air-duct for drying towers.
From the state of technique of this technological sector is known a series of modalities of grain driers: the horizontal fixed layer driers, in which the product remains static in a compartment with perforated floor, through which the heated air is blown; column driers, in which the product, distributed in vertical columns of perforated plates, is submitted to air flows perpendicularly to the columns; concurrent flows driers, in which the grains and the air flow in the same direction; counter-current flow driers, in which the grains and the air are moved in opposite directions; grains static driers, which blow hot air in troughs of V form, through which the grains to be dried pass.
Grains drying towers in static driers are provided of air entry and exit ducts, known as troughs, through which the air flow is feed at one end, flows along the air-duct, and exists through the longitudinal opening on the base, passing through the grains mass, continuing in direction of other troughs in parallel. This air is used to hear or cool, and, consequently, dry the grains that pass through the drying tower, as described in the document PI 0.802.885-0, high performance grains drier, of the same demander of the present request.
This previous process describes a drier that conjugates in its drying tower three air flow principles adopted in the drying processes (concurrent, counter-current, and crossed), besides presenting different air flow values from the top of the tower to its base, taking in consideration the grains nature and their behavior during the drying to obtain the process maximum efficiency, and incorporation as well means for the grains loading box homogenizing, hydraulic unloading, and hot air homogenizing.